Katta Dorobo
Kattā Dorobō '''(lit, Japanease for Cutter Thief, カッター泥棒) is the chosen apprentice of Soifon, the previous captain of the 2nd Division. Having been chosen for her unique set of skills and motivation. Suraisu is determined to be a strong piece of Soifon's future role in the grand scheme of things. Appearance Her physique young and undauntered, indigo hair, a vulpous purple tint to it, occasionally the use of dye to make it darker or lighter is used. Her own frame toned and muscled; from training and etc... Yellow eyes peer out, a wierd tone color to them. Hair reaches down her back; she chooses to put in a pony-tail on occasion; or simply trim it. Black tunic-dress; no sleeves attached allows for modesty and mobility, coupled with stealth. Black cloth 'sleeve-armlets' go down from her triceps and over her arms, black fingerless tip gloves cover her hands. Large gothic style boots go up her legs close to her knees. A beautiful woman and even deadlier, Katta is a stunning person. Personality Katta is very light-mannered, humorous, childish, but respectful, calculative and malicious when the situations call for it. Her light-manner is shown to all, especcially her teacher, as she constantly adds jokes or smiles to all her statements, even clapping for her master if she did something well or perfect. Humorous to most people, Katta rarely displays a serious disposition, and is rarely stressed, as she can turn every situation into a joke or a game if need be, defusing harsh and tense circumstances. Respectful to her superiors, and so far only Soifon, Katta will use honorific-suffixs to her, such as saying: Soifon-Sama, Soifon-Sensei, etc... despite these attributes, Katta is quite a jokester and will cause the situation to degrade to such a level if it's too boring. Calculative, and intelligent, Katta is rarely wrong about her foe, and this along with her techniques allows her to deduce people's natures and power levels before they can even speak their own words/mind. Malice hidden deep underneath, Katta is ruthless, killing whomever and whenever she pleases, displayed to all foes; but hidden underneath the 'faux-niceness' and giggles. In battle, Katta is very deliberate, getting close with her usual charming nature, then going in for the kill. If this does not work, Katta will iniate combat by evaluating each attack and capability, then using it against them, as her speed can easily outmatch them. Katta is acrobatic, and uses swift strikes, along with leaps and lunges. Her Kido and Shunko are quite on parallel with her master, but is still not thoroghly trained in these fields. History Under Construction... Synopsis Pre Hueco Mundo Rejuvination Arc Soldiers Long Forgotten, Opponents Long Remembered: Ggio and Soifon, Survivors of the Winter War Abilities *Flash Steps Expert: Katta has displayed a nefarious amount of speed in her high-speed teleportation and motion, vanishing and reappaering in a matter of seconds. Capable of creating afterimages in her wake, she has been able to only make a single clone to help her in combat, unlike her master who can make several; to a very large amount. *Swordsmanship Master: A master of swordsmanship, Katta can easily combat a foe, her speed high, and flexability allows for Katta to throw foes off key and break through guards and locks with relative ease. *Hand-to-Hand Combat User: *Strong Spiritual Energy: *Kido Expert: *Shunkō: *'''Master Analyist: *'Spiritual Sensor': Zanpakuto Kiringumashin (lit, Japanease for Killing Machine, キリングマシン) is the Zanpakuto of Katta Dorobo. A melee-classified type of weapon, it is a scimitar in shape and clarification. Deadly and keen blade edge, clean for cutting through her victims without mercy. It has been noted to have an acidic nature to it's wounding properties (EX: When she hits a foe; the wound will begin to sear/melt). It's release command for the Shikai is; Kaishi ''(lit, Japanease for Initiate, 開始). *'Shikai': When releasing her Zanpakuto into Shikai; raging indigo spiritual energy will flurry outward around her. When entering this state; her spiritual energy is heightened and her overall speed is increased exponentially. Offensively based, she is quite strong in battle. This allows for Katta to destroy her foes with quick and decisive ease. **'Shikai Special Ability': A property of her Special Ability; allows for Katta's Zanpakuto to have a passive nature of searing wounds dealt by her slicings arcs, and melting muscle tissue. A triggered ability allows for Katta to abuse the laws of physical contact and 'bend' them to 'cheat in the field of battle'. **'Parī mō Kōgeki (lit, Japanease for Parry Onslaught, パリー猛攻撃) by bending the natures of physical contact, Katta will create a 'rule' in the field of battle to her foes. A total counter is given to her foe, the number of 20 given. The foe is given that amount of times to 'block/parry' her attacks. Once the foe has blocked/parried a total of 20 times; they are bifucriated. The foes counter does not diminish with evasions or taking blows head on. This counts for all enemies present; but the counter is not divided amongst them. If the foe is out of combat for longer then 10 minutes; the counter resets. **'Pātītaimu '(lit, Japanease for Party Time, パーティータイム) by performing energy into the air, Katta can cause the enemies next ability to backfire; instead of working properly; the pressure will 'malfunction'. If the opponent uses an offensive ability; the pressure/element used in the attack will simply be 'stuck' and expand from the epicenter of the attack (EX: Hand, Mouth, Chest...), and end in the damage simply exploding in their 'face'. If the enemy uses a defensive ability; the defensive ability will fizzle out or come to Katta's own aid. ** 'Īe dōvuāzu '(lit, Japanease for No Do-Overs, いいえドーヴァーズ) by Katta manipulating the rules of the physical world; she can cause her foes to soon regret their next duplicated attempts to harm her or defend themselves. If the enemy attempts to use the same attack in a row (or in a similiar fashion)(EX: Kido, Bala, Horizontal Sword Swing) when they do duplicate the action; they will feel pain varying on how many times they duplicate the action (in a row). If the enemy attempts to use a defensive technique (EX: Blocking, Kido, Etc...) their body will suffer a mental block for the following moments, preventing the action to go on any further. If the foe is stubborn and duplicates the same act 7 times in a row offensively; their body will become lose all muscle build up and strength, making them crippled and paralyzed. If the foe uses the same defense 7 times in a row, they lose the ability to produce spiritual pressure or acts, along with shutting down their mind; knocking them unconcious. ** 'Īe Taido '(lit, Japanease for No Attitude, いいえ態度) after giving the foe a command, the foe is given a punishment. Whenever the foe chooses to yell, argue, spit, debate, scream, or other violent acts of verbal proportions, they will be punished by a small amount of pain. Katta will continue to provoke the fight so that they will. If the enemy continues to do so; the pain will grow harsher and harsher, eventually leading to the foe's stress-level peaking, and the pressure given off by their body will enter the foe's mind; knocking them unconcious. ** 'Ken Torikku '(lit, Japanease for Sword Trick, 剣トリック) by augumenting the energy around her being, she will transport all her pressure into her Zanpakuto. Then, Katta will throw her sword, causing it to spin as a deadly windmill, carving all it touchs in half or to pieces as the deadly pressure will carve foes into chunks of boney flesh. As she watches the Zanpakuto whirl, eventually it will either kill/injure it's intended target. The sword may not be pulled back, and this leaves her open. But a cruel trick has been played... Katta has transported her soul into her Zanpakuto; leaving only an afterimage, then a clone to throw the blade. The foe may no discern the difference, as the pressure seemingly going to her Zanpakuto is intended as an attack and failed, leaving an exhausted fake-Katta. If the fake-Katta is struck by the enemy, will detonate into an explosion capable of demolishing a city building. Soon after or even while this is all occuring; Katta may choose to remove herself from her Zanpakuto's physical form. *'''Bankai: Not Yet Revealed... **'Bankai Special Ability': Not Yet Revealed... Relationships Under Construction... Quotes Under Construction... Trivia Under Construction... Category:Female